There presently exists prior art systems which burn or incinerate waste materials for the generation of electricity. There also exists techniques in the prior art for the electrolysis of water to separate the water into its separate components of hydrogen and oxygen through the use of d.c. electricity. However, no system presently exists which utilizes the above equipment in combination in a substantially closed-loop system wherein substantially pure oxygen and some of the substantially pure hydrogen produced as a result of the electrolysis operation is employed to supercharge the burning of any waste material to create a higher temperature thereby eliminating stack emission and to create a higher temperature for steam generation, as well as yielding a by-product in the form of the remaining pure hydrogen which can be used directly as a household fuel or can be synthesized into hydrocarbons, petrochemicals and alcohols (which constitute an easily storable energy liquid), as well as utilization of the products of the electrolysis operation to significantly increase system efficiency.